


Genus Prunus

by aderyn



Series: Deep Map [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reunion, The Adventure of the Empty House, cherry blossoms & returns, the laws of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years gone and loved, god, more than another life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genus Prunus

**Author's Note:**

> for [ greenjudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjudy/pseuds/greenjudy), mono no aware
> 
> Quarryquest: cherry instead of magnolia.  
> [ PFG](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/works): that favorite scene.
> 
> [ Lovely cover by Hamstermoon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/941175)

Three years gone. Spun in the wind like heavy petal, you let no ornament remain, old friend; the trees don’t.

I think, John thinks, that bit about blossoms as portents is well—

three years gone and the cherries drop soft artillery on the hill,

shy with the city, come out, come out.  
  
 *******

Gravity.

Bells roll through Marylebone like law.

Jurisprudence, the immanence of nature, the rules that say down, say up, say bend  
to the will, the doppler of return, the air full of siren and loaded with shock.

You come back to Baker at 2 _p.m_. of a Sunday _,_ April _._

It goes without saying that he didn't expect it. There for a reason he can't explain,

hand trembling, a pistil, on the brass of a new life.

*******

John thinks oh, you bow your head to what might have been.

No, three years gone and _loved_ , god, more than another life.

Blind, ridiculous, _blind,_ to the explosion the city gives-

_spinosa, avium, yeodensis-_

the cycle in which he might have well, watched England fall in the waiting, in  
the shy eyes of women and men, in the morgue, at the Met, everyone white with it.

A fall of blossoms on the shoulders of the old coat,

over the barrel of the gun, which loaded, which steadied, which aimed, would bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> [ BBC Britain’s Best Blossom (Prunus avium, spinosa , yeodensis)](http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/17314271)  
> [ Prunus serrulata , the Kwanzen Cherry](http://trees-of-lauralton-hall.wikispaces.com/Kwanzan+Cherry)  
> [ The Royal Parks, the cherries at St. James and Regent’s](http://www.royalparks.org.uk/press/factsheets-on-the-royal-parks/trees).
> 
> Cherries of London from quarryquest:
> 
>  
> 
> [Barbican towers](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/azAOLyHcYwmcJMLamgy_KtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink)
> 
>  
> 
> [Postman's Park](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/k0RDCVOx8R8gsfddLHPfU9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink)
> 
>  
> 
> [St. Paul's](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/QB9p2mOdsMd5NuKktGeW3tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This happened so fast,  
> like spinning down.  
> Sorry. ( :


End file.
